The Adventures of Cecelia Bradsley and James Potter
by Sabrina5183
Summary: Cecelia Bradsleys and James Potter are best friends, this is their story. I was not planning on posting this story but I was struggling with the voice, so I decided to post it and hopefully get some feed back. Please, please review, even if its mean.


There was tension in the air, the upcoming match had everyone edge. The poisonous air caused brawls to break out on the dirt packed roads. One of these being between two slightly drunken men, one from Ireland and another from England. The Irish man, with the culturally influenced hot temper was the one who started the unheartly fight. The first punch was thrown, smashing the Englishman's face. It was a punch so powerful it had the Irishman staggering forward. As the fight gained momentum a group of curious onlookers had formed a ring around it. Among the onlookers, was a much peculiar little girl who did not look a day over ten. She had phoneix red hair and blue eyes that seemed to be too curious for their own good. She was grinning, an excited grin. Though her excitement soon died as the police arrived. They chased the men and crowd onwards. As the rest of the crowd shuffled away, the little girl ran, in hopes of finding something more interesting.

The flaming redhead ducked and twriled around on goers looking for something to do. The tents around her kept on getting nicer and nicer. In the shadows of these luxurious tents were two figures, both of them boys looking to be around the age of 10. The way that they were whispering silently, gave the redhead the impression that they were up to no good. And that was exactly what she was looking for, a thrill. She carefully stalked around the tents, approaching the boys steahly. The little girl whose mind was going million miles per hour asked "What, doing you?" In a scrambled tone

The boys who the shadows now uncovered, turned in a panic. Sighing in relief, the smaller one with the brown hair answered, "Bloody hell, you almost gave me a heart attack. Have you never heard don't sneak up on someone?"

"Sorry," Said the girl meekly, "What are you guys doing?"

"Were pulling a prank."

"James, why did you tell her that? She might be a spy." complained the other boy who had red hair and freckles.

"Oh calm down Fred, she's not a spy." Huffed the other boy, James, dramatically. "Want to join?" He added with a charming smile.

A sly smile made its way onto the once innocent looking girls face. "Of course. What's the plan?"

James, who was extremely happy with this new addition explained the plan.

"Were going to throw this mimic me into the crowd of Irishmen over there and it's going to start yelling all these insults."

The trios eyes seemed to glow with a mischievous light, even Fred's who was slightly irked at the new addition.

"On my count, 3,2,1 throw." whispered James. Fred, at the respected time launched the small black object over to the Irish. The feeling of adrenaline ran through all of their veins, the fear of being caught made it all the sweeter.

Once it landed, it indeed started yelling insults, of all different kinds and foulness.

The group of Irishmen did not take this kindly. One, especially hot headed, face turned completely red as he defended his country. Well another started yelling,

"However saying that expect a knuckle sandwich coming your way."

"Who ever saying that dare not know our country." Said another, who looked to be smarter than the rest.

The group caused onlookers to pause, some even laughing at the redness of their faces. Including the two boys hidden in the Shadows of the tent,

"Look at his face, I don't think I seen a tomato redder than it!" Laughed James.

"I never seen anyone get so mad over some little insults!" Added Fred in between chuckles. Well the boys laughed, Cecelia was staring at the men was a amused look on her face, completely ignoring her fellow pranksters comments.

Within a few minutes, the fun died as the Irishmen found what was causing all the fuss. Though it was truly them, they would rather blame it on the mimic me. They realised that they became the laughing stalk of a prank, the particularly smart wizard announced, "You may all be laughing now, but just wait till the Irish win. Then you'll see will be laughing." The rest of his group huffed in agreement.

"Oh please, you would be lucky if you were able to beat a blindfolded mermaid!" Shouted James, the shadow concealing him from view. His clever wit caused laughter to thunder through the crowd. Sensing defeat, the Irishmen went back to their own business with their heads hang.

"I'd better get going, my mom wants me back at my tent before the game starts." Said Fred in a disappointed voice.

"I take it she wants you back so you won't get into any trouble?" Said James with a hint of humor.

"Aye."

"Well, that's a foolhardy thing to do. We are trouble seekers, always looking for trouble. One can not keep us away just because they order us too."

As Fred was running away from the group he turned and shouted "Aye, mate! But best not to anger her, I'm already in trouble."

"So," said James turning to meet the little girl, who had remained quiet expect for a couple chuckles, "what's your name?"

"Cecelia Bradsley" she smiled brightly.

"No way! Is your father Edward Bradsley?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool, he's like the best quidditch goalie since 1948!"

"Yep," Replied Cecelia "if you don't mind me asking, what is your last name, I mean I know your first names is James bu-" She rambled

Sticking out his hand and cutting her off he replied "Names Potter, James Potter." With a cocky smirk on his face,

Taking his hand and shaking it, she said " Well Mr. Potter, what a pleasure it is to meet."

"Yes, it is indeed." Said James as he was openly staring at her with curious eyes.

Laughing, Cecelia pulled their hands apart. Noticing James staring at her she asked "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because we're going to be best friends." Replied James with a Knowing smile. "Now come on we can head back to my tent and you can head to the game with my family."

Cecelia, who has never had a real friend before was frozen in shock as James started to run away. Turning back with a delighted smile on his face. "Come on." he shouted. "You are coming, right?" He asked with a little bit of worry finding its way into his voice. Hearing the sound of her new bestfriends voice made shock release its grip on her as she chased after the Potter boy.

The two were quite adorable as they ran down the streets, hand in hand. Arriving upon an older looking tent, they stopped. The tent was a worn leather and looked out of place among the fine silk of other tents. James opening the door, headed in first and shouted "I'm back, and I've brought a friend."

Inside the tent there was a sitting room that was overly stuffed and extremely cozy, a kitchen that was old and worn and a hearth that glowed brightly and completed the cozy feeling. Sitting on one of the old leather worn coaches was a little girl about the age of six and a woman who appeared to be the mother of the child since they both had matching red hair. The woman, upon James outburst paused her task of braiding the little girl's hair and looked up. She gave Cecelia a small smile. On another couch was a boy that looked almost identical to James but a few years younger and he had green eyes instead of brown. He was reading a book, and appeared annoyed by James loud outburst.

"James, honey, who is your friend?" Said the woman in a slightly irritated tone because her son had brought home yet another friend that she did not know or give him permission to do so. She thought, I really need to get that boy to listen to me, some strangers are dangerous.

"This is Cecelia Bradsley." Announced James in a loud tone. While others might have been embarrassed for intruding on another's family, Cecelia just looked curious.

The other boy looked up from his book and asked monotonously "As in Edward Bradsleys?"

She gave a small nod, well analyzing the boy. James also responded by practically shouting "Yep."

The little girl turned to face Cecelia for the first time, with an interested look on her face "Can I meet your father one day?" Cecelia moving her curious gaze to focus on the girl, nodded her head in answer.

"Nice to meet you Cecelia. I'm Ginny Potter, this is Lilly and over there that's Albus."

Without looking up from his book, Albus added "I go by Al, call me Albus and i'll hex you into tomorrow."

Cecelia, who didn't look scared at all, just responded "Whatever you say, Albus." with a smirk.

Thisearned a grin from James and caused Al to look up from his book, glaring.

"Great, now there's two of them." he mumbled.

Ignoring his brother rude comment, James said to Cecelia "Lets go play a quick game of quidditch before the actual game."

"I want to play." Said Lily.

Finishing Lilys hair, Ginny said "Go ahead and Al why don't you go join them." In hopes of getting the kids out of her hair.

"Dibs on the good broom." Said Al in a excited voice as he dropped his book on the side table and started to run up the stairs. "In your dreams," shouted James who ran after him. "Boys" huffed Lily,who grabbed two brooms from the corner of the room. "Here you go." Said Lily as she gave one of the brooms to Cecelia. "Thank you." she responded, expecting the broom. A nimbus 2000, not a bad broom. I wonder how good the other broom is to beat this one? thought Cecelia. A loud bang emitted from upstairs, causing Lily to sigh and Cecelia to raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, we better break up the fight."

Up in the loft James and Al were both tugging at a broom.

"It's my turn to use it, you got it last time."

"But i'm older therefor I should get it everytime."

"That's stupid, Dad got it for the both of us."

Sticking his tongue out at Albus, James kept his hold on the broom. Lily was trying her best to get the two to break it up. "You doffs, just toss a coin to choose who gets it!"

Cecelia who noticed an air horn like thing, grabbed it and pushed down the button which emitted a loud burping sound. Though it did effectively quiet the boys down, as they turned their attention from each other to Cecelia. "I'm going to flip a coin in the air, Al call heads or tails."

"Why-" Started James.

"Because his reason wasn't stupid." Claimed Cecelia as she flipped the coin.

"Heads," Called Al with a smirk as the coin was in the air.

"Tails."

Groaning Al picked up the broom which was just thrown on the floor, while James did a little victory dance that caused Lily to roll her eyes and Cecelia to giggle. He picked up his broom with a bow and lead the way outside.

"Follow heather, my good mates."

The streets were crowded with little to no room to play, but according to James a couple campsites down a friend of his set up a miniature quidditch field for pick up games. Once they arrived at the field, two captains were just picking their teams. One of the captains with seeing James ran over to their little group and began to talk to him.

"James are you playing because you can be on my team." said the boy excitedly. He looked to be Hogwarts age, maybe in his second or third year and as fit as a twelve or thirteen year old could be. The other captain shouted over from the field "No, fair it's my time to pick."

James headed over to the other captain, he was maybe in his 2 or third year too. The rest of the group went to join the lane of unchosen. The captains started to name people off switching from one to the other each time

"Martin."

"Sarah"

"John"

"Liam"

"Mary"

"Al"

It was then that only Cecelia and Lily remained. The captains began to mutter to each working out an agreement about who got who. Before the captains got a chance to choose, James went shouting out "Cecelia."

"Sorry?" Answered Cecelia who was startled out of a daydream. "You're on our team." James said with a smile, while the captain glared at him. He had wanted Lily, to him Cecelia looked like an absentminded little twit, who didn't know rubbish about quidditch. At least with Lily he knew she could play.

"You guys get Lily, then" He said angrily and shoot an angry glare at James. Who responded with a mischievous smile.

The young witches and wizards kicked their brooms off the ground and the game begun. Within the first few minutes it became evident that the teams were not evenly matched. James, who's normally the seeker but today was a chaser scored four goals and Cecelia who amazed everyone was able to score just as many as James.

As the game came to a close, a gathering crowd could be seen off in the distance.

"It's Harry Potter, can I have your autograph?" Could be heard.

"Well looks like dads here, we better be going. See you later England." shouted James across the pitch.

"See you later, Potter."

The Potter gang and Cecelia landed their broomsticks and begun to fight their way into the crowd. "Excuse us coming through." said Albus as he tried to nestle his way into the crowd. "Everyone move!" shouted Lily in a much scarier voice than a six year old should have. The crowd parted like the red sea and gave a direct path to the famous Harry Potter.

"There you guys are." he said "Come on we must be going."

The group started to fight their way back to the tent through the crowd. It was a difficult challenge and took much longer than it should have. Once in the tent the group dispersed to different rooms to get on their spirit wear.

"Come on Cecelia, you can come with me." Said James as he practically dragged her up the stairs.

The room that James was residing in was nothing more than a worn down bed and quidditch posters for various teams. Sitting down on the bed as James hunted through the wooden closet, Cecelia inquired "What's your favorite team?"

"Holyhead Harpies, my mum used to play for them, though they would be a lot better if they allowed men to play for them. How about you?"

"The Chudley Cannons, my dad still plays for them." she said glancing at the poster hanging in the room of him. She always felt weird that people had photos of her dad because he was famous. It made it seem unreal that someone who was so admired was her father.

James looked over where she was looking and added "Weird isn't? How people you don't know seem to know everything about you. I'm not complaining though, I am awesome and everyone should know my awesomeness."

She just nodded her head in agreement.

"We better head down." Said James wrapping a scarf around his England jersey. "You can wear this." throwing the scarf that was once around his neck to Cecelia. Still zoned out, the scarf hit her causing her to dramatically to fall to the floor.

James, who was laughing his butt off, gasped "For being such a good chaser, you're very clumsy."

"Shut up." she mumbled, her cheeks a great red color. "I was thinking."


End file.
